It's Showtime
by AintSoSuper
Summary: Little is known about PoH and Laughing Coffin. This story takes us to how PoH started the infamous Red Guild: Laughing Coffin. What are his goals? What are his motivation? This story chronicles PoH path to creating the most feared and dangerous guild there is. His ideals stills continues even after the game had been beaten. Who is PoH?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is the prologue of a series that I will be starting. It basically depicts how PoH created the Laughing Coffin Guild; the infamous red guild. The prologue can be very slow (not even in SAO yet) as I wanted to develop the character of PoH more because we have little to none information about him. So for the sake of this fanfiction PoH's real name would be Vusago Casals. Something I got from the sword art online wikia. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to the creators of Sword Art Online.**

_**10**__**th**__** April 2020**_

"V-Vusa-ggo Ka-zar-rusuu, Nationality: United States," a customs officer read out loud my passport. "That's a strange name for an American?"

"I have a Hispanic origin that's why," I replied in an annoyed tone. It was extremely rude of him to ask that question, he even pronounced it wrong. My last name is Casals not Kazarusu.

"Ohhh I see, well err…Welcome to Japan then!"

Snatching the passport back from his hands, I walk past him without even a single acknowledgement of his words. The officer just shook his head at my behavior.

The walk to the baggage claim was pretty short from here. Once arriving, I had the pleasure of witnessing several men arguing over the same luggage. However much to my discomfort, it was quickly resolved after they had checked its contents. So I returned to finding my own luggage.

It was a long wait before I saw my small leathered bag appear. Dragging out of the belt, I carefully placed it on the floor before unzipping it to ensure my ownership.

Suits, belt, trousers and my meat cleaver were in the bag. I would recognize my cleaver a mile away; it was a gift from my late grandfather who used to be a butcher. It was strange gift to give, but he said it was this blade that fed his family for years. So ever since I kept the cleaver, soon I found myself attached to it for some reason. Certain that the luggage was mine I zipped it back up before proceeding to the exit.

I had immediately ordered a cab the moment I took a step out of the airport. I sniffed the air before getting in the car. It smelled damp. I stared out the windows of the cab I was in. It was raining heavily, umbrellas was out, people running for shelters.

Bitches. The word came randomly to thought. Whether it was directed to the Japanese, I don't know. I don't know a lot about myself.

I reminiscent the time I learnt the word, I had shocked my grandmother with the used. Chuckling softly to myself, I recall being forced to eat soaps for the rest of the week.

As the cab continued its journey, I wondered how long would I stay in Japan? My family had grown fed up with my stagnant behavior. So they had bought a flat for me here in Japan and had literally kicked me out of the house. They thought that a change in environment would ignite something within me.

How ignorant. I feel no need for other things to do in life. All we humans ever need is to eat, sleep and breathe. How boring. That's how this world is.

The rain had stopped by the time my cab had arrived at the hotel I would be staying for the time being. My flat was still undergoing ownership change.

I reached for my wallet that was placed in my back pocket. The tightness of my trousers squeezed my large hand as I shoved my hand down my pocket. It took a moment or two before I had managed to pulled it out. I thrust the yen notes into the driver's hands before opening the door widely and jumping out.

The driver had gone to get my bag from the boot; it was just a small bag so I didn't think it was necessary to help. He returned soon with my luggage in his hand. I thanked him after he had given me my bag.

I stared up in the sky. The clouds were clearing after the rain, while the sun crept up from behind. The street was quiet as most had gone within shelter and only started to walk the streets again.

Shangri-La hotel was a large building, with fabulous designs. Flowers lined up beautiful around the front gates. However these things never seemed to amaze me. Nothing does now.

"Sorry,"

I apologize after bumping into a young teenager around the age of 12.

"I-It's okay" he replied as he picked up his fallen bike before quickly riding off. I watched the black hair kid ride off before entering the hotel.

_**1**__**th**__** November 2022**_

It has been two years since I came to Tokyo.

Life has been steady. I have a part time job as a bartender in a bar on the street next to my flat. The money wasn't much but it enough for me to get on since I wasn't much of a materialistic guy.

I could have easily applied for a full time office job. I have the necessary accounting degree, but however there was a hole in my heart. It was a deep and bottomless hole filled with emptiness.

In my opinion, dreams and goals are pointless. This world dictates your future and there is nothing that can be done against it. So that's why I stopped struggling and just gave up.

It was already 8:00PM. Time for work.

I pulled a hoodie over my uniform and stuffed my keys down my pockets before exiting my house. Shoving my hands in the pockets, I trudge along the damped street.

The cold wind brushed past my cheeks as I pulled my hood over my head to cover. The people here are usually quiet, so besides the speeding cars racing past us, splashing puddles over the pavements, it was pretty peaceful.

8:07PM. I had plenty of time before my shift, but I might as well get down there early considering I had nothing better to do. I shoved past some people, while they stared at me, I paid no attention. The bar was just a few blocks away.

Arriving at my destination, I pushed open the doors. Roaring and cheering could be heard from the outside. The smell of alcohol was strong. Obviously.

The place was packed more than usual. Men pouring liquor down their throats, some flirting with the waitress and I could even see some obvious first time drinkers choke as they gulped down.

I shuffled past people on the way to the bar counter.

"Vusago, you're early today," the bartender said. I just nodded. "Want me get you a glass of whiskey?" he suggested.

"Ya, sure,"

He turned to face the bar stool, with the myriad of bottles lined up meticulously. He moved to the left side, where the whiskey were kept and picked one. Also grabbing a glass cup and placing on the table, he poured the brown liquid.

Thanking him, I raised the fragile cup. The smokey scent filled my nose as I gulped down the cup's content. It had a very earthly flavor.

The noise had intensified as I was finishing my drink. Suddenly voices were raised and chairs falling over were heard. I turned my head to feed my curiosity.

Massive shoving had occurred between groups of men. Each pushes getting harder. Voices were getting louder, soon there was yelling. The situation was much tensed; it was on the tip of a balanced. Getting much more tensed by the second.

A man had grabbed the shirt of another and was right in his face; spitting directly into his eyes. Whipping out a pocket knife, the other man waved it in front of the man's face. Feeling threatened, the man immediately twisted his arm and snapped his wrist.

That was when all hell was loose…

Chairs were thrown. Tables flipped over. Punches thrown. Kicks. There was no definite target, but the person next to you.

A man had charged towards me and tackled me to the ground. Struggling on the floor, I quickly kneed him in the stomach. He howled in torment and jump away, clutching his stomach. I pulled myself up and followed up my attacks. I threw a right hook towards his face, but he easily ducked and did a short jab at my ribs. Yelling in pain, I grabbed his head and smashed it against mine. He immediately fell onto the floor with his forehead bleeding and so was mine.

I wiped the thick blood off my forehead as I dodge the incoming assaults. I sprinted for the door, kicking aside those in the way.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as a large piece of glass cut deeply into my right cheek. It had pierced to the inside of my mouth. Blood was literally falling onto my tongue to taste. My sight became blurry as I fell flat onto the ground in great pain. It was as if the sun itself had scorched my face.

Feeling the edge of the shard stuck in my face, I yanked it out. Then it was all dark…

I groggily opened my eyes; red flashing beams covered my sight. A siren moaned throughout my ears. It was the police.

The smell of blood mingled in my nose. I glanced at the floor; it was filled with my blood which was seeping out from my wound.

I looked around the room, there was no one else.

Pulling myself to my knees, I crawled slowly towards the window. I had moved extra slow so as not to draw attention when I peeked through the window.

Glancing outside the window, I could see that the police had arrested a few men. Judging from the emptiness of the room, I guess everyone had attempted to escape when the police arrived, leaving me behind.

I have to get out of here soon too. It is only a matter of time before the cops search the room.

I hastily crept toward the backdoor, stepping on the occasional broken glass. Luckily they didn't make a loud enough cracking noise to alert my presence.

I quickly busted out the backdoor and made a b-line towards the alleys.

"Hey what was that? Someone go check it out!" I heard and immediately double my pace, while clutching onto my wounded cheek. I had no sense of direction, just made quick sharp turns.

My eyesight was still blurry, but I could make out the obstacles in my path as I leap over them.

I didn't know how long I was running for or if anyone was chasing me. It didn't matter. Run, run, and run was I all I thought.

The rough motion of getting away rocked my head up and down, providing me an immense amount of pain. However, I gritted my teeth together to shut me up.

Entering a remote back alley, I saw a lone door. Instantaneously bulldozing the door open, I rushed right in and silently shut the door.

I lied down on the floor to allow myself to catch my breath. Taking in a deep breath, I exhale a sigh of relieve. It's over.

I took off my hoodie to soak in the blood that was still flowing. The pain had not eased, but my mind is now numbed to the point where it didn't matter.

I relaxed my head and laid it on the floor. My arms collapsed as well. My hoodie slowly fell to the side of my head. I let out large, heavy breaths.

What now? I can probably go back to my house easily and pretend this night never happened. I could apply for another job somewhere else. Then life would return to normal. However the normal is meaningless. Pointless. Maybe I should have died back there?

This world has no place for me. Why am I here? The things people do with their lives all will be for naught. How boring.

These thoughts replayed in my mind for next few hours as I just laid there. The bleeding had stopped long ago. I guess it was time to go home.

I sat myself up before pushing my body off the ground. I glanced around the room I was in.

There was barely any light except the moonlight which was entering from a window on the ceiling of the room. The door which I had entered was located to my right while I was in a corner of the room.

There were boxes everywhere in this room. I guess this is probably a warehouse for storage. I walked around the room checking out various boxes' labels. Most of them were electrical appliances.

I continued around the room until I came over this particular box. The label read: 'Nerve Gear'.

Wasn't this the gaming console that simulates virtual gaming? Virtual gaming, huh… Basically it creates an alternate world for users, to live, play and enjoy. I chuckled a bit at the thought.

Wait. I paused. An alternate world to live. A different world. A world where one fate can be created by one's own hands. A world where it depends on the actions of the users to make it go round. I can forge my own world; I will make my own utopia. How Intriguing.

I grinned to myself. This is it.

_**6**__**th**__** November 2022**_

"It's time for this week's MMO Stream!"

"Was this the day of last week's launch? What were all these people waiting in line for?"

"Sword Art Online!" The voice of a female T.V presenter came out of the television.

It's starting. I can't wait.

Excitement builds up within me as I continued to watch the lines of people that had been waiting to buy the game. The servers would be up in a few minutes.

My heart beats faster as the seconds goes down. Three. Two. One.

It is time.

I plugged the cable into the Nerve Gear helmet and slipped it over my head. I waited a few moments while I hop onto my bed before uttering the words: 'Link Start'.

A white flash of light appeared before my eyes. Sword Art Online.

I smiled within me.

It's Showtime.

**That's it guys for the prologue. Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. It may have been slow but next chapter will be in SAO so I try my best to add lots of action in there. There are more chapters to come in this series. Please comment on what I could do to improve my writing. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, finally manage to write down chapter one of this series. The prologue was already up. Here, more PoH character development, so to clear some confusion. He has not yet believe in killing people yet but all these events will eventually cause him to develop a psychopath mentality. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the creators of Sword Art Online**

* * *

**November 6****th**** 2022**

"It's a joke right…? The hell is this? It is a joke right!?"

"Stop screwing around! Let me out! Let me out of here!"

"No! You can't! I've got to meet someone soon!"

"I don't like this! I'm gonna go home! I want to go home!"

Yells. Clamours. Shouts. Curses. Begging. Screaming.

The people that had changed from game players to prisoners in a matter of minutes crouched clutching their heads, waved their arms about, grasped each other or started to swear loudly.

There was pandemonium. My thoughts were constantly interrupted by the wild yelling and cries. My body being pushed around as players ran in desperation.

This was no longer a game. This was an alternate reality. Death would be real, surviving is a priority. A hundred floors to clear, is it possible?

I watched them as they ran frantically around. Their faces filled with shocked, melancholy and desperation. We are all now trapped in this world.

However for some reason I remained emotionless. I am now trapped with all these other players. Never to return to a world I had eagerly left behind.

The hooded GM stood there, expressionless. As far as I knew.

I continue to watch the players holler and scream. Some had left, but most were still clogged down in the town plaza. I felt my ear drums burst as the shouts ceaselessly grew louder.

The dice had been rolled; we are pieces in a game of monopoly. We move in an endless amount of turns until the game ends.

I felt my destiny were out of my hands again, controlled by the hooded GM in the sky.

No. I spun around and walked towards the town's exit. Not this time. This time, I call the shots, I make my own destiny.

* * *

**November 15****th**** 2022**

It was a half hour walk to the hunting ground from town. The sun had long reached the centre of the sky. Birds sat on trees chirping. The vibrant fresh air entered my nostrils as I took in a deep breath.

I was sitting by a tree whose large branches shield me from the invading sunlight. A small break was needed after two hours of straight grinding through monsters.

Wild boars roamed the surrounding fields beside me. Normally these monsters were neutral and were rather harmless, but if provoked can instantly go on a rampage.

I examined the dagger which was bought from a NPC blacksmith before putting it back in its scabbard. Its edge was slightly jagged and had a length of seven inches.

It was mainly because I was heavy on AGI that I chose such a small weapon. According to my prior research on MMORPG, AGI boost your speed and quickness. Moreover, I had always appeal to short quick moves when it comes to fighting. Besides, these short daggers and knives recollected my memories of my meat cleaver that my grandfather had given me.

The quiet memories of my grandfather who held a very special position in my heart returned to my thoughts. His death was one of the many reasons I had lost interest in the other world.

I closed my eyes as I felt a warm gust of wind arrived. I relaxed my body as I lay down on the grassy floor. Supporting my head with arms as though a pillow, I let out a soft yawn. Perfect, just perfect.

I wasn't asleep, yet wasn't conscience. Just lying there, letting time go by. For a moment, I felt I didn't have a single care in the world. Was this true peace?

"HELP! HELP ME SACHI!" a fainted cry broke my train of thoughts.

My eyes instantly snapped wide open, simultaneously as my arms pushed my body up. I spun my head in a full revolution in attempt to find the source.

"SACHI DO SOMETHING!"

That voice came from my left. Without further confirmation, I jumped to my feet and took off in great haste. My feet pushed off the ground with a force that would have surely left a mark.

"ANYONE, SAVE ME!"

As if those words awoke a sleeping giant within me, I broke the ground as I thundered across the field, leaving a trail of large foot prints.

Other players had joined the frenzy, their pace quicken in effort to match mine. I assumed they had also heard the cry.

"SACHI, PLEASE DO SOM-"

A player's body flew past me as I arrived. Time seemed to freeze as my eyes followed the body. I could see the horrified expression on his face, indicating he knew it was all over for him.

Time resumed as he felled onto dust. His body bounced a few meters before coming to a stop and bursting into pieces. He was dead.

Other players stood there in shock as well, with this being their first experience with death. It shocked me too as I had never seen a person died before my very own eyes, but I quickly recovered.

I focus my attention back to where he came from. On the field, I spotted a short hair girl frozen in shock on her knees and a large bull.

A bull was a higher level monster than the regular wild boar. However it had an aggression stance which means that it would attack any player within close vicinity. Most players like me weren't strong enough to battle them yet. So that's why most players avoided this area which was infested with them.

The bull had turned its attention onto the girl now who was still petrified. It rubbed its foot against the ground signalling its oncoming charge.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

An axe wielding player charged forward to draw the attention away from the girl. His axe glow a faint green colour, as he swung it in an uppercut.

His attack grazed the head of the bull, yet the bull continued to charge colliding head on with the player. He was flung in the air similarly to the previous man and landed a short distance in front of me.

I could see his HP bar fell by significant amounts, the green colour turned yellow.

The bull readied its charge again, but the man was still on the ground defencelessly. I had to do something.

Sizing up to the bull before me, I inserted my right hand into a pouch which hanged from my belt and pulled out a pitiful throwing knife.

Carefully aiming at the bull relying on my experiences with darts, I held the handle with my thumb and index finger, raised it beside my head and held my position for a second. Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught a glimpsed of the knife as it glow a light blue colour. The throwing skill Single Shot

As if my body moved on its own, my arm snapped violently at the elbow as did my wrist, releasing the knife on a direct path towards the unsuspecting bull…

GGNNWAARRR! The bull roared in pain as the knife pierced its skin, its eyes fixed on me now. The damage that it had received was rather insignificant; nonetheless it commanded its attention.

I jumped out of the way as the bull charged with tremendously speed. Thankfully my AGI bailed me out as I narrowly managed to dodge. I drew my dagger out of its scabbard before I landed.

It had stopped a meter after barely missing me. Immediately after landing, again my body moved on its own launching a quick dagger thrust into the bull.

This was the skill Side-Step, it provided a high counter attacking speed after evading the enemy. The risk however was that you could have failed to evade. That's why it could only be used to great effect by people with either fast reaction time or high AGI stats.

The life of the bull felled by a quarter, however it was still in the green zone. Having fallen to the ground after my counter attack, the bull scrambled to get up. I hesitated for a millisecond before taking advantage of this opportunity.

Leaping onto the boar, I began a barrage of blows. Piercing its stomach, its head, its chest. The monster howled in pain as each hit connected with its body. Its short legs desperately tried to get up but the weight of my body prevented so.

I grunted as the bull's head collided into my chest, my HP felled as we continued to strife on the floor. It was making a valiant stance. I could feel my grip on the boar loosen; it was already halfway on its feet.

By now the other players had followed my lead and piled on top each other on the bull. The bull instantly fell back down to the dirt, letting out a loud grunt.

However I was not done with him. Not stopping, I just kept stabbing and stabbing as its life continued to fall rapidly within the red zone. Its struggles became even more brutal as though it was determined to survive.

"YWAAHHHH!" I roared as I delivered the finishing blow; a powerful strike at its head. The dagger sunk deep into the bull's skull as it stopped struggling and froze on the ground.

I let out a sigh of relieve as the bull detonated into pieces of blue fragments beneath all of us.

Roars of cheers erupted in the air as players hurriedly got off each other. Players hugged each other as though they cleared the game, forgetting that someone had died.

I glanced over at the axe wielding player who had taken the initiative. He was drinking a health potion, with others patting his back and congratulating him.

No one had approached me to congratulate me though, it didn't matter. I walked menacingly towards the girl who was apparently named Sachi. Her petrified state had been broken and her face was on her palms. Large sobs could be heard, as tears dripped down from her fingers.

I gripped my dagger tighter as I approached her. Anger built within me, ready to be unleashed any moment.

"Pathetic." I said in great disdain, standing over her. My tongue tasted a bitter stain as I spat those words out.

She didn't look up from her position, but cried even harder. I observed her wailing for a few seconds. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to return back to town.

* * *

**December 3****th**** 2022**

The blood of several hundred of players laid on the Nerve Gear. Forever gone; in this world and the other.

I brandished a large knife in my right hand. A Kobold Sentry was trudging before me. It had relatively small stature. I could see basic armour it had equipped; brass helmet, brass gauntlet. A short spear was also present in the kobold's hands.

I watched the kobold walk closer to me before raising my right arm in a horizontal fashion, pausing for the activation of the skill Rage Bite It was the dagger version of the one handed sword skill Rage Spike

The knife let out a light green glow as like many times before my body moved on its own. I felt my arm swing horizontally across the kobold's body after travelling a short distance in a speed unachievable by human means.

With its HP down by half now, the kobold began its three hit combo.

I soon dispatch the kobold with ease after continually dodging its predictable combo and counter attacking. Most monsters usually have a pattern of attacks; some with many while some with only one. This made the ones with only one pattern extremely predictable.

I stood still as a box appeared before my eyes, it said: "Experience gained: 39 Item received: none". I hurriedly pressed the 'OK' button that was beneath the words with my right index finger.

A second box appeared. This time it was an indication of levelling up. I was now level 7.

Most of the players were still in the Town of Beginnings. Some had taken on the duty to clear this game as soon as possible and been also training ceaselessly.

It angers me to witness the sheer worthlessness of the players who were hiding. This was no longer a game, this is reality. This world is only for those who fight to survive; those who don't might as well die. Life here should be spent enjoying the thrill of battle, not hiding and rotting in a safe hole.

I turned around and began walking back to town. The sky was already turning dark. It wasn't a long walk from here to the town. However, the road was filled with dangerous monsters such as the demi-human Kobold.

Dangers in this world are real. A single mistake may cost you your life. However, the dread of going through each day as though it may be your last somehow feels more exhilarating.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I reached the town's gates. Buildings lined across the centre street. The streets were filled with players lying on the ground as if all hope was gone. Each one cuddling themselves, young kids were crying, all of them in despair…

I continue walking towards the inn I was staying in. Silence filled the streets. The smell of charred meat roused my nose; obviously made from a beginner. A cold night breeze caused me to shiver.

It was still too early to return to the inn, but however the doom and gloom mood of the place had discouraged me to stay out. Moreover it seems that the dead atmosphere had drained my very own HP.

The inn grew in size as I approached from a distance. The starry sky above would have made a great painting. Absolutely beautiful, none like it. It's a waste that no one here appreciates it. They all just see it as large iron bars that had encaged them.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

I twisted my neck to determine the source of the loud laugh that had disrupted the dreadful silence. Others lifted their heads as well; their eyes still red from tears.

It was a man. A hood covered his face and he was wearing a ragged cloak.

"All of your pathetic cries and hugging make me laugh." The man announced. His twisted maniacal tone provoked some players whose faces had gone red.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" a mixture of anger and despair filled the voice of a silver haired player.

"You all are useless. Worthless. All of you just sit down here and cry like babies."

I observed a mob gather around the hooded man. But the man continued his ranting, even when the mob had started to attack him.

HP couldn't drop while you are in safe zone such as a town. However, the health of armour could still fall. I watched as the mob of angry players ripped his clothing apart, the pieces of cloth exploded into shards just as something dying would. They all yelled in animosity as they barraged the man in punches. He was dragged to the floor and kicks were being handed out to him.

It wasn't until the man was completely stripped naked, only left with his undergarments that the mob left him. I stared at the man who was still lying on the floor, still laughing.

I can see his face now without the hood. He had a long slender head, a wicked grin that stretched across his face, large eyes whose gaze would drive someone insane and a long pointy nose.

For a strange particular reason, I had somehow felt connected to him. Maybe it was his confidence to stand opposes to an army of player or maybe just pity. Our thoughts and views on the current situation were similar. As though he read my mind and announced it the world, but had incurred the wrath of the players instead. He was different.

I eyed him carefully before taking short quick steps towards him. Dragging down the menu with my index finger, I searched my inventory. A black robe appeared in my arms after I had clicked on it.

"Here." I said throwing the robe onto the man. His laughter ceased as he caught it during mid-air and glared at me.

"Thanks."

"What is your name?"

"Johnny Black"

"I'm PoH"

He continued to gawk at me. Shrugging it off, I reached out a hand for him. It took a few moments before he had gripped it and I pulled him up to his feet. He wrapped the robe that I had given him around his body, making sure that it had covered most of his body.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You share my view, that's why" I said looking carefully in his eyes. It had a dark brown shade. I gaze at it for a few more moments before resuming my walk home.

"Wait"

I paused.

"Can I come with you?" he asked. His request was direct.

I thought about it for a moment before nodding and walking on. I could hear his footsteps as he followed behind me. He has large feet, I could tell.

I looked up in the skies again, smiling. This is truly interesting.

* * *

**Okay that's it for chapter one. There's more to come so stay tune. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also on a side note, I will try to update at least once a week. **


	3. Update

**Hey guys, I realize the current story for PoH isn't good enough. I feel that I didn't portray him rightly. So I decided to reboot the entire story; it isn't much anyway lol. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you but don't worry this is not the end of PoH's story merely just a setback. Currently, I am brainstorming new ideas for the story so the new first chapter will probably be out in a few weeks' time. Meanwhile I will be posting some more short stories.**

**Thank You everyone, also special thanks to dezmoonbear for sharing some information on PoH.**


End file.
